


Бабочки

by MarvellousPinecone



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love, альтернативная анатомия, ангст, вообще попытка в бодихоррор, метафора, ну может не альтернативная но я не знаю как там должно быть, поток сознания, что бы это ни было
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellousPinecone/pseuds/MarvellousPinecone
Summary: Билл не знает, что происходит. У неё перехватывает дыхание, дрожат руки, забываются все слова человеческой речи. И предательские бабочки в животе. Их крылышки бьются где-то прямо под сердцем, они рвутся наружу, давят на лёгкие, мешают дышать.





	Бабочки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фандомную битву для команды fandom Istina FM 2019

Билл впервые чувствует такое.

Конечно, она влюблялась и раньше. Улыбалась, едва ощутив знакомое чувство «бабочек» в животе, и с головой бросалась в новую любовь. Она бесстрашно флиртовала, ещё с детства выучив, что сердце — как и коленки — не надо бояться разбить. Она легко отступала, получая отказ, и вскоре ей удавалось забыть это чувство.

Для Билл любовь всегда была чем-то лёгким и радостным.

Но не теперь. Даже сидя в переполненной аудитории, она умудряется найти глазами Хэзер и просто _смотрит_. Смотрит в это безмятежно-отстранённое лицо, спрятанное в мягкой тени изящного завитка волос. Всё в ней, каждая крохотная деталь, будто лучится рассеянным светом. Она будто сошла со старой иконы, богоподобный образ, один взгляд на неё внушает благоговение. По крайней мере, самой Билл.

_Хэзер_ — имя горчит на языке, как и вереск, которому оно принадлежит. _Хэзер_ — дуновение ветра каменистых пустошей, терпкий мёд, отчуждение.

Билл не знает, что происходит. У неё перехватывает дыхание, дрожат руки, забываются все слова человеческой речи.

И предательские бабочки в животе. Их крылышки бьются где-то прямо под сердцем, они рвутся наружу, давят на лёгкие, мешают дышать.

***

_Всё дело в чёртовых бабочках_, думает Билл, сидя ночью в своей комнате. Насколько проще всё стало бы, если бы можно было просто выпустить их на волю.

Просто выпустить.

***

Они сталкиваются лицом к лицу в полутёмном баре. Несколько бесконечно долгих секунд они смотрят друг на друга, прямо друг другу в глаза, и Вселенная находит точку опоры, вращаясь вокруг них. Билл видит в серой радужке сияющую звезду, пронзающую острыми лучами её сердце, всё её существо. Ей удаётся лишь выдавить: «Привет», — и нырнуть в толпу.

***

_Выпустить бабочек на волю_, думает она, снова задыхаясь в тишине пустой комнаты. Мойра давно и равнодушно спит где-то за стеной, и Билл осталось лишь беспомощно царапать кожу ногтями и хватать ртом воздух.

***

─ Я прямо тебя не узнаю, ─ смеётся Шерин, когда Хэзер проходит мимо них по коридору, и мир Билл снова переворачивается, ─ просто подойди к ней.  
Билл сглатывает.

─ Да ты шутишь, ─ бормочет она, смотря вслед девочке-вереску.

***

Кожа поддаётся на удивление легко, расходится под пальцами, обнажая розоватые лёгкие и пульсирующее сердце. Бабочки вырываются из груди целой стаей, заполняют комнату.

В полумраке трепещут по стенам влажно-красные крылья, глянцево бликуют в тусклом свете настольной лампы. Ладони тоже в крови и тоже поблёскивают, будто тёмные бабочки. Это почему-то не больно, и даже приятно, потому что Билл наконец снова может свободно дышать.

Лёгкие мерно поднимаются и опадают между раздвинутых костей. _Осталось только одно_. Она берёт в руки сердце и осторожно тянет его из грудной клетки. _Я научу тебя правильно биться._

Бабочки кружатся и кружатся, по лицу и рукам мечутся их тени, с крылышек слетают крохотные красные капли, и истекающее красным тёплое сердце трепещет в том же ритме.

И Хэзер здесь, _совсем близко_, Билл касается своими губами её губ ─ они у неё прохладные ─ и берёт её лицо в свои ладони, проводя пальцем по щеке. На фарфоровой коже остаётся красный след.

***

Билл садится в кровати, просыпаясь. Качает головой и прикладывает руку к груди. Сердце всё ещё там, в рваном ритме отсчитывает секунды. _Когда же это кончится_, думает Билл.

Она не уверена, что хочет, чтобы это кончалось.


End file.
